


五次他見到了Loki，一次沒有

by IneVan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Content, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneVan/pseuds/IneVan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki發現自己永遠無法成為Odin心中的Thor，於是他的野心燒往了另一個方向。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次他見到了Loki，一次沒有

**Author's Note:**

> Chitauri/Loki 注意

A.  
  
Thor焦躁不安地等待玻璃那頭的人出現，如果可以他真想直接衝進去當面問清楚，但一旁獄警的右手正按在槍套上，神情戒備凝重，Thor只能在窗前來回踱步。  
  
他向來不是個有耐心的人，當他知道這件事的時候人還在國外，跟父親通完話後便立刻搭上最近的一班飛機返航，如果不是因為沒有飛行執照，Thor十分肯定，他會把機長拽離駕駛座親自飛回來。  
  
後方傳來輕微敲擊悶響，Thor回過頭才發現等待許久的人已經在玻璃那側落坐，Loki看起來和兩個月前沒什麼不同，除了頭髮更長了些，眼下陰影更深了點，身上還戴著Thor看不慣的鐐銬。  
  
他也在窗口前坐下，深深吐了口氣後才拿起一旁的話筒，Loki倒是不急著和他說話，只是微笑看著，直到Thor緊皺起眉頭用食指關節狠狠敲擊窗面，他才緩慢的伸過手去拎起對講器。  
  
Thor看見Loki的手腕周圍一圈泛紅，這才真正意識到他已經在裡頭待了好一段時間。Odin在他來之前只大略提過一點他弟弟的事，但Thor沒有那個心情停下來等父親說完，他幾乎是一下飛機便立刻趕過來，等到真正見到人，趕路的疲憊才慢慢湧現。  
  
他在話筒前猶豫了幾秒，心中閃過千百道思緒，最後只問了一個問題。  
  
「你為什麼這麼做？」  
  
Loki熟悉的笑聲迴盪在他耳裡，他笑得既歡快又自然，像兩人不過是在隨處可見的露天雅座談天，而非待在監獄的會客室裡只能隔著玻璃用對講器說話一般。  
  
「你的紐約行如何？我聽說過程不太順利，也許你應該更謹慎的考慮我的提議，米德加爾可不只是個普通的豪門，他們也曾有過他們的時代。」Loki笑著看向他，但Thor知道他並不是真的在笑。  
  
「那都過去了，現在他們不過是普通的黑手黨而已。」Thor沒有移開他的目光，他已經不是三年前那個只知道向前猛衝的蠢蛋。  
  
父親在電話裡說Loki因為殺了人而入獄，卻沒有說為什麼，即便遲鈍如他也曉得事有蹊蹺，他們兩個都不願對他說實話，Thor在感到受傷之餘倒是更不屈不撓，他會自己搞清楚到底發生了什麼事。  
  
以前的他必定會一再逼問對方相同的問題，不得到答案絕不罷休，但他後來了解到這麼作一點用處也沒有，Loki最後也許會嘆口氣給他謎底，但那卻不是真實的，沒有人能逼迫阿斯加德的次子說出他不想說的事，Thor很久以前便領教過了。  
  
於是他問起Loki在裡頭的生活，問他想不想談談任何關於他所做過得事。  
  
不，他說不。年輕的男人向後慵懶地靠在鐵椅上，聲音聽來疲憊卻自信。  
  
「如果不是我誤會了，就是你看起來真的在裡頭待得很愉快。」Thor靠著話筒說道，語調裡毫不掩飾地摻進了遺憾。「我以為你會在家裡等我回去。」  
  
聽到Thor那句話，Loki才真正地笑了開來，由於他很少這樣大笑，一時間有些喘不過氣，男人在玻璃那頭不明所以的望著他，Loki好一會才止住笑聲。「我只是等得太久了，Thor，而阿斯加德是等不了這麼久的。」  
  
「我很快就能改善這個情況，我去紐約就是為阿斯加德謀求新的出路。」  
  
「但你沒有成功。」  
  
「我也沒有失敗！」Thor提高了音量，看見Loki微微挑起眉毛。「也許再給我幾天……幾個禮拜…我想，我不會讓父親失望。」  
  
「你當然不會，你是他最愛的兒子。」Loki的綠眼眨也不眨的看著對方，Thor在他的注視下垂下肩頭。  
  
向來是如此，Loki清楚明白自己眼神的壓力，常常他一句話也不用說就能得到想要的東西，不論那是什麼，他想他總有一天得為這個能力付出代價。  
  
「所以你才殺人？為了家族？」  
  
這是個蠢問題，Loki垂下眼，這段對話該結束了。  
  
在Thor的世界裡所有事物都圍繞著他運轉、為他而生，他無法接受有未經允許便發生的事情存在，Loki不認為現在能得到Thor的理解，也許他一輩子都無法明白也不一定，誰知道呢？阿斯加德的人向來不擅長去活在別人的世界裡，這點父親和他都是一樣。  
  
「再見了，短吻鱷*。」Loki對著話筒輕聲說道，然後他掛上了對講器。  
  
Thor愕然的表情讓Loki感到些許的愉悅，他被兩個獄警架了起來往回走，離開會客室前Loki回過頭，看見Thor無聲的唇語。  
  
明天見，小鱷魚*。  
  
Loki低首暗自笑了起來，但那抹笑容在獄警打開通往牢房的門後便很快消散了。  
  
  
  
*原文是："See you later alligator." "In a while crocodile."  
  
  
B.  
  
他們的第二次會面來得十分迅速，Loki對此毫不意外，Thor向來不是個會輕易放手的人，這點他再清楚、也再痛恨不過。  
  
他被獄警帶出牢房的時候Chitauri笑著調侃他是不是又攀上了誰，這個有著深色皮膚的高大男人是Loki的室友，也是一團謎，沒有人知道他的名字，只從輾轉流出來的消息瞭解到他來自一個叫做Chitauri的小鎮，從此這個名字便跟著他。  
  
Loki沒有回應他的挑釁，他深知這麼做只會使對方更愉快而已，而Loki從來都不覺得娛樂別人是件有趣的事。  
  
獄警帶著他來到一間獨立出來的小型討論室，不是上回那種隔著一面玻璃，必須以對講器通話的地方，他疑惑地看了對方一眼，正想問是怎麼一回事時，便被用力推了進去。  
  
Thor坐在裡面不知道正低頭看著什麼，見到Loki進來後臉上第一時間咧開了大大的笑容，但那上揚的嘴角在看見他面上的傷後便僵固不動。  
  
「那是怎麼回事？」  
  
「我也正想問你這個問題，這是怎麼回事？」Loki在Thor對面坐了下來，「我可沒有預約律師。」  
  
「請別人幫了一點小忙。」Thor聳聳肩，「你的臉是怎麼回事，和誰打了一架嗎？」  
  
「那和你沒關係。」  
  
「是嗎？我可不是那個打電話給自己哥哥，騙他說阿斯加德一切都好的人。」Thor不等Loki回話，逕自說了下去，「你偽造的那幾張合約差點使我們和米德加爾的關係破裂，並且還對我隱瞞了最近的財務危機，甚至父親進了加護病房，也不打算告訴我？」  
  
Loki聽完對方的指控只是微笑了下，「你來這裡只是為了責怪我嗎？」  
  
「不，我是來帶你回去，我知道你沒有殺人。」  
  
Loki和Thor對視了幾秒，確定他並沒有失去理智，雖然Thor不常使用他的大腦，但也不該愚蠢到說出這種話。  
  
「夢話就免了，不要浪費我的時間。」Loki推開椅子站了起來，左腳上的傷讓他向側邊踉蹌了幾步，Loki既尷尬又惱怒的對著Thor低吼：「我很高興你回來了，Thor，但現在可不是敘舊的好時機，你如果自己想不出來該做什麼，阿斯加德裡總有人曉得，別再來這裡。」  
  
Loki說完之後才發現Thor並沒有認真在聽他說話，他隨著他的視線一路往下，發現對方正盯著自己的傷腿看。  
  
「你為什麼受傷？」  
  
Thor說話總像在闡述一條不可違背的律法，Loki想，你看，他連受傷都不被允許，他甚至必須為他受傷這件事付出代價。  
  
  
『你為什麼不來呢？Loki，你為什麼不跟我一起去紐約？』  
  
『你喜歡這個吧？我覺得它很適合你。』  
  
『你不應該這麼晚還不回家，覺得無聊我可以帶你出去轉轉。』  
  
  
Loki直起身子戴上自認為最傲慢的表情，「因為我是阿斯加德人，我們從不低頭，記得嗎？」  
  
他盡可能在移動的時候將重心放在右腳，以優雅不失尊嚴的姿勢走向門邊，不等Thor阻止便告訴獄警談話已經終止。  
  
「弟弟，我會再來看你。」Thor追了出來，「我知道你沒有殺人。」  
  
Loki側過頭，以一種Thor習以為常並且常使他樂在其中的表情說：「我不是你弟弟。」  
  
然後他便頭也不回的離去。  
  
  
「再見了，短吻鱷。」Thor看著三個中那個最為削瘦的背影輕聲說道。  
  
  
C.  
  
明天見……  
  
他想道別，卻發現自己說不出話，即使用盡了全力仍然無法發出半點聲響，Loki摸上自己的嘴唇，發現那裡不知被什麼東西給縫上了，線條雜亂無章又冰冷刺骨，他想要拉開那棘刺但鐵線卻沿著指尖蔓延過來，漸漸將他身體纏住。  
  
世界突然劇烈震動，天空中雷聲隆隆，驚得Loki一下醒了過來。  
  
Chitauri不知道什麼時候來到下鋪，俯撐在他身上，下體在他兩腿間律動著，一手摀住他的口鼻使他不會發出任何足以驚動到隔壁的聲音。  
  
Loki發現到這點後用力拍掉他的手坐了起來。  
  
「滾。」  
  
「你說過會當個好室友。」Chitauri跪坐著，身體因為慾望勃發而熱氣四溢，他深色的皮膚讓男人在黑夜裡看來就像黑暗本身，只除了那雙過於銳利的眼睛不好隱藏，Loki想，要不是這樣他也許就能化成陰影了。  
  
「好室友現在心情不好，你要不自己滾，或者我把你踹下去。」Loki拉起被扯到腳踝處的褲子，看見對方還不動作，示威性地抬起了腿。  
  
「你要是把我踢傷了，我要怎麼幫你？」  
  
「你自己清楚得很，還有很多人可以代替你。」  
  
「其他人可不會像我這麼聽話。」Chitauri愉快的聲調聽在Loki耳裡很是刺耳，他不想成為讓人愚弄的對象。  
  
Chitauri手腳俐落地翻了上去，鐵製支架被搖得嘎吱作響，隔壁傳來不滿的敲擊聲。  
  
Loki為自己的大意疏漏反省了一分鐘，雙眼瞪著上鋪的床板好像那樣就能牢牢捕捉到對方的動靜。他一點也不在乎士兵們怎麼想，只要他們能夠達成他的要求。  
  
光是努力便有回報。Loki覺得自己這樣已經夠慷慨了。  
  
他在Chitauri的鼾聲裡淺淺睡去，邊詛咒著明天將會到來的不速之客。  
  
  
◎  
  
  
他走進會客室時，等在那裡的並不是Thor。  
  
「Loki，我的男孩，你信守了你的承諾。」Laufey的出現不在Loki意料之中，他以為他只有在出去之後才有機會見到他。  
  
「我答應過將阿斯加德交到你手裡，約頓人從不食言。」  
  
Laufey大笑起來，「你還不屬於約頓海姆，至少現在不是，你會有機會證明自己的。」  
  
「在這裡？」Loki輕蔑地看向束縛著自己的鐐銬。  
  
「情況很快就會不同了，孩子。」  
  
「……你並沒有養育過我。」  
  
「約頓海姆不能將希望放在一個可能會在十歲時死去的男孩身上。」  
  
「但我活下來了。」  
  
「你做得很好，不是嗎？」  
  
他覺得自己像是鬥敗之犬。  
  
「別讓我等太久，有些東西是會變質的。」  
  
「耐心點。」  
  
Laufey離開了，獄警放了另一個人進來。  
  
  
  
Thor這次甚至還帶著禮物。  
  
他向Loki展示和米德加爾新簽署的合約，不帶一絲誇耀意味、誠懇且專注的在話筒裡告訴他一切都會好起來。  
  
 **一切都會好起來。**  
  
他的阿斯加德、他的帝國、他的家族，他要Loki別為他擔心，也別為自己擔心，他身為他的兄長，即將再度崛起的新王，一定會想辦法讓他離開這裡。  
  
Loki瞪著下方的簽字，再看著眼前滿嘴保證的男人，覺得一切都不太真實。  
  
Thor坐在被鐵條框住的玻璃之後，像是Loki記憶中掛在大廳裡的畫像，他小時候總認為他們會在午夜之後醒覺過來四處走動，吞吃視線所及的一切活物，這個深信不疑最後被Thor給打破，因為他是個蠢傢伙。  
  
但他現在卻正做著相同的舉動，只不過Thor吃掉的是他最後僅有的。  
  
Loki一時沒有任何反應，只是盯著Thor手中那張紙發愣，直到男人用指關節用力敲擊玻璃才回過神。Thor以為Loki是因為太過驚喜不知該如何反應。  
  
「Loki，弟弟，我一定會把你帶離那地方。」Thor的視線裡帶著憐憫與深深的關懷，掃遍他嘴角和耳後被咬破的傷口，「相信……」  
  
「閉嘴。」Loki閉了閉眼睛，再睜開的時候他用盡全力讓自己別再將視線移到那張對他來說寫滿詛咒的紙上。「一次就好，試著揣摩我，Thor，試著揣摩我，不然我就不存在了*。」  
  
Loki抬起眼看向男人，意料中的看見對方臉上滿佈驚疑。  
  
Thor的神情讓他瞬間警醒過來，Loki知道自己必定有哪裡變得軟弱，否則方才那句像是投降、區服、極盡卑微的話他不可能會說出口。他竟然在請求Thor理解自己，這就像將他赤裸地釘在烈日之下，供眾人觀賞。  
  
Loki感到面頰湧上一股熱意，明白自己因為剛剛那句話感到極度羞恥，他的自尊一定是因為與Laufey的對談而產生縫隙，而Thor的愚莽和毫無來由的善意將這道裂隙撐得更開，但他因為那只合約而大受打擊，忘了填補和偽裝。  
  
Loki迅速地掛斷了對講器站起來，下身的撕裂傷因為這個過大的動作而又被微微扯開，Loki頓了一下等待疼痛過去，然後頭也不回地走出會客室。  
  
全都是為了阿斯加德，他在心裡默念， **為了Odin** 。  
  
  
  
*原句引用自《Lolita》─ Vladimir Nabokov   
  
  
D.  
  
May everyone live  
and may everyone die  
Hello, my love  
and my love, Goodbye.*  
  
Chitauri按照Loki的指示將車停在巷口，從他的位置往右看去是阿斯加德富麗堂皇的燈柱，從轉角處開始向兩旁街道延伸，像皇冠上的寶石一樣鑲在這個城市裡。距離他不遠處有對情侶在昏黃的燈光下接吻，他熄掉了車頭燈坐在車裡等待。  
  
他不討厭監獄，那些鐐銬的確限制了他的自由，但這世界本就是一座巨大的牢籠，沒有誰是絕對自由的。  
  
他面前就有個最好的例子。  
  
Chitauri曾對Loki做過側寫，他對每個人都做過，但大部分的側寫都很無趣、缺乏自覺與信仰，這個意思是，他們並不特別有野心，也對自己沒有太多的期待。多數人的精力只用在當下，全然不去計畫並想像接下來會如何，那將失去非常多樂趣，他們從不思考這些問題，他們從不在乎不朽。  
  
當Loki走進那個小小的牢房裡時Chitauri靠在一旁牆上盯著他看，被獄警帶過來的一路上Loki引起了許多人注意，不可否認的他的確有那個資格，現在監獄就是他的世界了，他在牢房外頭可能還在為自己的最後一絲尊嚴做掙扎，但他現在就站在這個狹小空間裡，沉默像錘子一樣正要敲裂他的偽裝，Chitauri滿心期待著看到一個人對未知、暴力和性而感到恐懼的模樣。  
  
「嗨。」他的新室友放下枕頭，將衛生用品擺在地上，優雅地打了個招呼。  
  
  
  
那首歌只有四句歌詞，而Chitauri根本不認為它是首歌，它甚至沒有曲名，也許是誰隨手刻下的，就在Loki左手邊的牆上。若不是他半夜睡不著哼了出來，上鋪的人根本不會注意到。  
  
在側寫裡這個黑髮的男人是個危險的傢伙，Chitauri這麼寫下，他不在乎會失去什麼，也不在乎失去那些之後將會變得如何，這個人是個真切的黑洞，所有事物之於他都沒有意義，暴力沒有意義、性沒有意義、良善沒有意義，並且救贖亦然。Loki像一個巨大的黑洞吞噬所有靠近的東西，他追尋的不是明確的物體或情感，他追尋的是一個終點。  
  
他在紙上寫下"The End"的時候感覺到一道視線，抬起頭來發現下鋪的室友正帶著好奇的眼神看向他，Chitauri向來不和人正眼對視，他認為那樣的行為太過挑釁，但Loki攀上床沿的高度正好，所以他就這麼剛好地看了進去。  
  
是如此美麗的湛綠。  
  
「怎麼？」  
  
「你一直在寫東西。」  
  
「我不管你的事，你也別來管我的。」  
  
「你想要出去嗎？自由？」  
  
「不想。」  
  
「告訴我你想要什麼。」  
  
Chitauri讓自己從那雙眼睛裡退了出來，四周的聲響再度如潮水般湧上，他感到心臟一陣緊縮，猶如被逮到偷竊時反射性想逃走的狼狽模樣，Loki只是問了一個問題，而他沒有辦法立即、毫不猶豫、像是那並不重要一般的回答。  
  
這樣的情況讓Chitauri警覺起來，他在心裡反復將答案放上天秤，卻發現那個狡猾室友所在的一側始終低垂，他一把揮開這個不公正的秤子，Loki對他來說就像是Maat羽毛的持有者，即使將自己獻上也不可能受到平等對待。  
  
「下次你再問我的時候，用更簡單一點的說法，那種只有一條線的、無形的、無法讓人拒絕的問題**。」  
  
Loki顯然沒有預料到他會這麼說，所以他沒有回答好或不好，Chitauri懷著惡意躺回床上等待，直到半夜才從下鋪傳來那首只有四句歌詞的哼聲。  
  
於是在接下來的無數個夜晚中，有時他會被邀請到下鋪度過。  
  
Love may be blind.  
Desire is not. ***  
  
  
  
遠處的陰影漸漸拉長延伸、變得越來越具體，Chitauri瞇著眼才勉強從昏暗的光線裡分辨出右手邊較為修長的身影是Loki，知道了這點後，左邊那個即使他看不清也能猜得出來，那就是讓他的『黑洞論』瓦解的原因之一。  
  
Thor和Loki不知道正在談論些什麼，但Chitauri可以聽得出來他們的語速越來越快，他打開車門輕巧地下了車，車內外的溫度差異讓他打了個哆嗦，他搓著手躲回陰影裡，像獵食者那樣蟄伏著等待。  
  
  
「無論如何，我不會承認米德加爾，更不會無視他們近來和身分不相稱的行為，不要告訴我你認為這不代表什麼，還是……有人讓你改變了？」Loki背著光，擋住了大部分的光線，「軟弱、多愁善感、滿懷夢想，Thor，告訴我，你什麼時候要把這些字印在名片上。」  
  
「Loki，你說得太過分了。」  
  
「你想父親會怎麼看待這件事？我甚至不敢想像阿斯加德的血被米德加爾汙染後會是什麼模……」  
  
Thor猛地向前將Loki用力推到車上，十指緊扣著他的肩膀指尖幾乎要陷入肌肉裡，Loki以為他會揍他，但Thor只是猛捶了下車頂。  
  
「如果以後你再說出那句話，我不會就這樣算了，Loki，你到底在想什麼？！」  
  
深夜濕冷，Thor口中呼出的白色煙霧光看著就讓人覺得溫暖，Loki側過頭重重地吐出一口氣，但視線裡仍然是燈光昏暗的巷口。  
  
「我在想，」他回過頭，看見Thor身後有什麼東西一閃而過，他名義上的哥哥正專注地看著他，絲毫沒有注意到這件事。「也許我的確是最沒有資格說那句話的人，你是對的，一直是，而我只不過是個……」  
  
Chitauri從牆壁的陰影處浮現偷襲了Thor，迅速地讓對方完全來不及反應，金髮的大傢伙一聲沒吭的軟倒在地上，Loki靠在車上看著。  
  
「是個約頓人。」  
  
他拉開後車門坐了進去，邊往雙手間呵氣，對著正架起Thor靠近的Chitauri說：「放到後車廂，那裡才是用來載貨的。」  
  
  
  
*原句引用自《Here It Is》─ Leonard Cohen   
**原句引用自《Death and the Compass》─ Jorge Luis Borges  
***原句引用自《Sorrows of the elderly》─ Leonard Cohen   
  
E.  
  
Sweet Little Knife.  
  
一開始他沒有查覺。  
  
像是赤腳走在碎石路上太久，任何微小的疼痛都會被忽略，一根針便趁著這誰都不注意的時候悄悄扎了進去。  
  
Odin對待他的方式稱不上仁慈，但也不壞，Loki並沒有任何不滿，他被合理的訓練、合理的給予稱讚，他做得比Thor好多了，並感覺到心臟一天比一天跳動地更踏實。  
  
從一個懷抱到另一個懷抱是個艱難的過程，儘管在那個歲數『艱難』這樣的形容詞對他來說顯然太過抽象。Loki來到阿斯加德是在他已經明白什麼是拋棄之後，他的皮膚原本是蒼白的，約頓海姆裡所有人都蒼白且高大，擁抱時無法感受到皮膚表面蒸散出的熱度，但他依然記住了Laufey頸後的氣味。  
  
  
 _Hello, my love_  
  
Odin的手是一個禮物盒。  
  
他們第一次見面的時候Loki得到了一把精緻、小巧，看來價值不斐的拆信刀(昂貴這件事是後來Thor拿著那把刀去撥弄死鴿子時，海姆達爾才告訴他們的)，刀柄由柚木削成，是溫暖的琥珀色，Loki的手剛好可以牢牢得圈住它，Odin讓他坐在他的膝上，攬著男孩的肩膀，叫他拆開他的第一封信。  
  
  
鴿子是Loki殺死的，那只不過是信裡的一行字而已。  
  
  
有時候Loki邊拆信會邊想著Odin的意思，Thor在一旁與他的FN Browning奮鬥著，撞針在拆卸的過程中總是不翼而飛，他困惑煩惱的神情曾帶給Loki無數樂趣(然後他會說：看啊，哥哥，你把針噴到墨水裡了)。當Thor的指尖沾滿墨漬的時候，他便會將矛頭轉向他的弟弟(阿斯加德的族訓：永不吝於敦親睦鄰)，而Loki會用Odin的信檔下那些攻擊，所以紙上總是沾著各式各樣的指印，從小到大，Loki沒有丟掉任何一封信，但他從沒有提起過這件事。  
  
究竟殺戮有沒有在Loki心中留下陰影，他沒有和任何人討論過，倒是自從Thor略為知曉Odin交予他們倆的工作各不相同時，曾對此頗有微詞。  
  
而Loki很快地擺脫他了。  
  
這可有趣的要命，Loki有時候光想著Thor那一臉『哦這是怎麼回事Loki你又做了什麼你讓我失望了但我不會放棄我畢竟是你哥哥』的表情就能得到一整天份的愉悅。看他張開口，試圖發出幾句近似於抱怨的呻吟(唉弟弟我還是抓住你了)。Loki始終不覺得Thor厭倦這個遊戲，正如他也還沒厭倦被捕捉一樣。  
  
但事實上他不是獵物，儘管每當兩人站在一起，Loki總是能夠因為外表而享有較多特權。他享受著Thor以及眾人各種各樣因他而起的情緒，Loki靠著獵捕這些注視來取悅自己，他有多麼重要、多麼值得被愛，而如果他得到了滿足，也將不會虧待任何人。  
  
但是，世界總是狡猾且殘酷，唯一一個Loki無法引起其注意的人恰好是他迫切並盲目崇拜的，他越希望得到注目便離光芒越遠，Odin並非厭惡他，只不過是拒絕成為Loki心目中的樣子。Odin的眼睛永遠看著阿斯加德，這片土地才是他最鍾愛的那部分。  
  
於是前者與後者走向兩頭，美好的世界胎死腹中。  
  
這實在是有點兒滑稽又有點悲傷。  
  
  
 _and my love, Goodbye_  
  
Chitauri給了Thor幾個拳頭將他弄醒，金髮大個子像獵犬那樣甩了甩頭抬起臉來。Loki走近他，確認Thor是否已經神智清楚。  
  
「Loki……」金髮的阿斯加德人被反綁在椅子上，咬著布條發出嘶嘶聲，他抬起頭的樣子像極了頭找不到路的幼崽。  
  
Loki在Thor面前單膝跪下，好整以暇地看著他，想起許久以前他們倆也曾經這樣跪在Odin膝前，從他的手裡領過禮物，Thor的是一把手槍，漆黑發亮，散著新鮮槍油的氣味，那時他們還幼小，Thor甚至可以把自己的小指頭插進槍孔裡，最後因為拔不出來而脹紅著臉發怒。  
  
Loki得到的是拆信刀，如上所述，他用它拆開了無數封Odin給的信。每封信裡都有一個指示，它們有時並不相關、有時又看似相連，Loki喜歡猜測其中的意思，並要求Odin告訴他這些黑暗秘密當作完成任務的獎勵。  
  
父親不常給他答案，Loki最常得到的一句回覆是：Thor會告訴你的。但少年怎麼想都不覺得他哥哥會知道這些事情，這些黑暗、殘忍、有趣卻又不可思議的事情。  
  
最後答案揭曉的時候，說真的，所有人都滿意了，除了Loki之外。  
  
  
「一直以來都是你在問問題，而我負責回答，這實在太不公平了，不是嗎？」Loki微笑著說道，薄唇像鉤子一樣劃過臉頰。  
  
Loki當然──像所有小男孩一樣──都曾試著討過父親歡心，Odin沒有忽略這點，他只是毫不猶豫地用事實澆熄了所有將會存在或已經存在、忽明忽滅的希望火焰。  
  
  
 _你是個約頓人，Loki。_  
  
Odin說完之後看著他，平靜的雙眼裡沒有絲毫因為使他人受傷而產生的愧疚，Loki比他自己想像中還快地接受了這個局面，因為那實在是太顯而易見，當他站在Thor旁邊的時候。  
  
於是他開口，問出了第一個問題。  
  
  
X.  
  
Chitauri稍微偏過頭瞥了後座的人一眼，外頭的聲響太過嘈雜，剛好蓋過了這一句比耳語還細不可聞的話。  
  
「怎麼？」他看著駕駛座上方的後照鏡，鏡裡的Loki面向窗外像是沒有聽見問句，側臉的線條好似已維持著相同的姿勢凝視了百年。Chitauri等待良久對方仍是毫無回應，他搖下車窗點起了煙。「不滿意嗎？」  
  
鏡中的臉龐轉了過來，Chitauri與Loki對視了一眼隨即明瞭，毫無留戀地將煙屁股拋出窗外，那一點火星子在黑暗裡很快消失了。  
  
Loki只有在兩種情況下才會對煙味表示不悅：一種是做愛，另一種是回憶。  
  
「開車吧。」他搓了搓手，呼出一口氣，煙霧在車窗上蒙上一層灰白，窗外的米德加爾在灰白之後透出火光和槍響，Loki聽見約頓海姆人特有的咆哮聲隱約傳來，伴隨著尖叫、混亂、恐懼與滅亡。  
  
米德加爾這次是真的殞落了，Chitauri想，雖然他自始至終都無法確切體會為何Loki執意如此。在九個家族裡，他似乎特別痛恨米德加爾，遠超過阿斯加德，他以為Loki是憎恨這個家族的，畢竟他本是約頓海姆人，而誰都知道約頓海姆和阿斯加德向來勢不兩立。  
  
至於米德加爾何時惹上他，Chitauri不清楚，但──他笑了起來──這也正是Loki的迷人之處，捉摸不透、難以理解、自相矛盾。他無意討Loki歡心，甚至也無意將忠誠奉獻於他。這個世界是個走不出來的迷宮，只有起點沒有終點，因此何不多為自己尋求點悅樂，反正最終──所有人都會迎向那個時刻的到來。  
  
他邊吹著口哨邊打著方向盤往目的地駛去。  
  
  
 **唯獨太陽有權利身上帶著斑點。** *  
  
在閃耀的火光和轟鳴聲裡Loki突然想起許久前對Odin說過的話。  
  
那是一個濕冷的夜晚，房裡的溫度被壁爐加熱著，帶有木屑微焦的氣味，他垂首佇立於厚實的橡木桌前，身周的空氣溫熱乾燥，但Loki卻覺得指尖和胸口被寒冷侵佔，無論如何也暖不起來。Odin沒有說話，偌大的房內只剩下柴火輕微的嗶播聲響，他舔了一下乾燥的嘴唇想確認舌頭是否仍正常運作，因為所有話語到了舌尖便煞然而止，他不懂為何自己一句辯解也說不出口。  
  
Odin厚實的手指輕敲了幾下桌面，Loki抬起頭來望著他，眼神裡帶著困惑和憤怒，他完成了信裡所指示的內容，卻沒有得到相對應的獎賞。三十年了，他置身於信紙、命令和任務中，這並不是無數個毫不相干的事件，這是一個人的歲月。三十年裡沒有過一次無法彌補的失敗，Loki不知花費多少心血才能維持下去，他幾近完美的達成所有要求，承擔決定帶來的風險，他相信Odin是有察覺到這點的，只是他選擇不去在意，而這點恰好就是Loki無法再繼續下去的原因。  
  
在這麼多、這麼多種回報裡，僅有一項Odin從未給過他，如果不是他看見了Odin給Thor的報償，或許他會滿足於自己所得到的也不一定，但現世總是殘酷，充滿著嫉妒與貪婪，那點耳語將他引至了蘋果樹前，然後Loki便知曉了自己的未來。  
  
而未來沒有結果。  
  
  
「但是Thor……！」  
  
「Thor和你不同。」  
  
「我們都同樣忠心於你，我們都同樣獻上自己的忠誠。」Loki驚覺到自己回話的速度太快，暴露了他內心的焦急和不滿，「我們哪裡不同？」  
  
Odin站了起來，他的右後方有座精緻的鳥籠架，裡頭養了一隻烏鴉，Loki以前總以為那裡會養隻愛唱歌的鳥兒或類似的禽類，但沒想到最後看到的會是隻烏鴉。幼年的Thor曾頑皮地將手指伸過柵欄，烏鴉不屑一顧的偏過頭，但當他不知好歹的開始搖晃起籠子時便嚐到了血的代價，這也是他後來對羽毛裝飾總有所忌憚的原因。Loki和Thor不同，他本是喜歡這隻烏鴉的，因為牠會帶來Odin的話語……  
  
「你帶回來的所有消息都是好消息，Loki，不論你有沒有發現，在我看來，你從未失敗過，對於我交付的任務，你向來都是完成的極好，甚至是太好了。」Odin丟了一些肉乾到籠裡，「但不可能總是如此，除非不計代價，拋棄所有良知、道德、人性，只為達到目的。」  
  
「但我是為了阿斯加德，我是為了……」  
  
「不！」Odin打斷他的話。  
  
我是為了你。  
  
「不，你是為了你自己。」如高山般莊嚴的老人轉過身，身後的影子延伸了三尺長，在牆上形成一個深黑色的窟窿，他的話像一根永不融化的冰刺戳進Loki心裡。「即使是為了我，也是為了活在你心裡那個扭曲、殘暴的我的陰影，你傾心的不是我，而是我所擁有的權力。」  
  
「不，閉嘴！」Loki一把揮開了桌上裝飾著銀邊的木座檯燈，沉重的基座撞擊到地面發出一聲足以讓人心臟沉進地獄的聲響。「所有人都知道我愛你！所有人！是你教導我成為一個這樣的人，在我還不懂什麼是生命的時候先學會了死亡，還不懂什麼是永恆的時候先學會遺忘，但這又如何，我樂於成為今天的模樣，我比Thor那多愁善感的傢伙更懂得情勢，甚至不用犧牲任何阿斯加德人便能取得勝利，你知道這一切是怎麼運作的，除非你瞎了，或者……」  
  
Loki停了下來。  
  
他抬起眼看著Odin，那瞬間像幾個小時一樣漫長，老人依然維持著半晌前的表情，下半句呼之欲出，但Loki猛然驚覺到那就是最終也是最不能承受的答案。  
  
「你的母親認為你應該放一個長假。」Odin撿起了燈，重新擺上桌面，和原來一樣，整個房間都和原來一樣，無論Loki有沒有來過這裡，無論他帶來多少豐碩的成果，無論他有多想成為這個房裡的一部份。「選一個好地方，去那裡待一陣子吧。」  
  
Loki心知自己已被流放，他移開盯著Odin的視線，放任自己片刻的失神，「她在這裡嗎？她會來看我嗎？」  
  
「她不在這裡，很久以前就不在了。」Odin說完，以右手食指及中指碰了嘴唇一下，然後覆在Loki左手背上。「你永遠都不會再看見她。」  
  
The kiss of death.  
  
「Thor呢？他會坐上你的位置，是嗎？」  
  
「不是現在，但長遠來看，是的，他最終會成為阿斯加德的王。」  
  
短暫的靜默橫亙在兩人間，然後Loki低聲念道。「不叫我們遇見試探；救我們脫離兇惡。因為國度、權柄、榮耀，全屬於阿斯加德。」薄唇在蒼白的臉上裂開了一個口子，他的語氣恢復往昔的戲謔，「現在我理解了，唯獨太陽有權利身上帶著斑點*。」  
  
  
他的計畫始於一撮餘燼之焰，但就是這樣的火焰才能燃燒地最為熾烈，阿斯加德、約頓海姆、米德加爾，讓他們彼此痛惡、彼此合作、彼此懷疑直到最後一起殞落。  
  
但是阿斯加德不會殞落，因為他會在最後接下這個帝國。  
  
  
  
Chitauri打著方向盤轉了個彎，裝飾著精緻銅雕花的柵欄向兩旁滑開，轎車安靜無聲地緩緩駛入。別墅一如他離開前的模樣，安靜典雅的矗立在夜色裡，門前的兩盞小燈光色柔和暈黃，像是彼岸的引路者。一道人影出現在門後，Frigga身著輕便的家居服推開門。  
  
「Loki……」她光著腳踩下台階，快步走至男人面前，「你太晚回來了，我們說好門禁是十點。」  
  
「抱歉，母親。」Loki垂下眼看著Frigga微笑，帶著溫柔的神情問，「今天過得好嗎？」  
  
「我幫你整理好了書房，你的書實在太多了。」Loki讓Frigga挽著他的左手，就像以前一樣。「Thor說他什麼時候回來？」  
  
「就快了，我會聯絡他的。」短暫沉默了一會，Loki偏過頭，在黑暗的書房裡小聲問道，「你會以我為榮嗎？母親。」  
  
「當然。」Frigga吻了他的臉頰一下，「你是我心中最棒的小號手。」  
  
Loki幾不可聞地微笑，儘管他吹小號已是大學時候的事。  
  
Frigga的病情目前已經穩定下來，幾年前她甚至有時會認不出Loki。Odin將她送到此處休養，遠離阿斯加德那華美但空洞的堡壘。也幸好她離開了，才不至於親眼目睹阿斯加德最後的慘劇。約頓海姆和米德加爾分別對其發起攻擊，他們損失了大半人馬，好幾個據點，Odin遭狙擊手射傷，而Thor則在一場戰鬥中失去蹤影。  
  
儘管這一切都是預料中的事，但Loki仍不希望Frigga看見，他只想要讓她記住阿斯加德過去的模樣。  
  
畢竟，痛苦、磨難和憤怒遠比那些美好的金色時光容易留下。  
  
  
  
*原句引用自Johann Wolfgang von Goethe  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
